Distópicos
by Athenasea
Summary: "Se confió en demasía. Creía que había encontrado por fin el lugar a donde pertenecía, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. Siempre había sido apartada, tarde o temprano siempre era derrocada. Destronada de su propio imperio, de su propio mundo." — Tópicos aleatorios de distinto carácter.
1. I

**[Dis]Tópicos.**

 _25/04/2016_

 _«He aprendido que puedes_

 _descubrir mucho acerca de una_

 _persona si te fijas en cómo se_

 _enfrenta a estas tres cosas: perder_

 _el equipaje, un día de lluvia y una_

 _ristra enredada de luces de_

 _Navidad»._

 _—Maya Angelou._

* * *

No podría describir su vida en ese momento porque no conocía el verdadero significado de la palabra "vida". Tenía noción de ciertas reacciones químicas y biológicas que ocurrían a cada instante de su estimado tiempo, pero, ¿era eso lo que él podría considerar como estar vivo? ¿Regirse a unos simples valores numéricos, materia que se trasformaba continuamente en una serie de reacciones que él mismo desconocía, partículas que nunca habían sido vistas y que, quizás, nunca serían vistas tampoco? No lo sabía. Lo desconocía. Porque, ahora mismo, todo el mundo, toda la vida, toda su vida, era una incógnita sin despejar.

Todos llegan a esa época en la que te replanteas los fundamentos de tu "vida" a medio construir. Ya le habían avisado sobre ello, pero nunca había tomado en extrema consideración los consejos que sus amigos y familiares le habían dado. Siempre había vivido ciego, o ahora su vista se había nublado. No tenía muy claro la noción del tiempo en donde este hecho había acontecido, pero sabía que había pasado. Conocía sobre ello, o desconocía tan intensamente eso que era consciente de ello. No lo sabía.

Su vida siempre había girado en torno a un sueño, un sueño que había conducido su vida en, prácticamente, todos sus cauces que no tuviesen que ver con la biología y la química molecular. Ese sueño había regido todas sus decisiones, pensamientos y acciones, de la primera a la última. Incluso parecía que su vida, o lo que podía llamar así, comenzaba al mismo tiempo que ese sueño tomaba forma, mientras lo de atrás era una mancha borrosa e indescifrable en su pasado. Pero, ¿y si fuese en esos momentos en los que él era realmente feliz, sin un sueño, una meta que decidiese por él? ¿Y qué elegiría él si pudiese? ¿O qué era realmente la felicidad?

Suspiro, suspiro, suspiro. Últimamente suspiraba mucho, quizás más de lo necesario. Intentaba librarse de una molesta sensación que persistía en seguir en su pecho, a pesar del desprecio que le profesaba. Y no entendía por qué estaba allí si, dentro de la teoría, la razón y la ciencia, él debería ser feliz. Había cumplido su sueño, su meta desde lo que recordaba de vida, lo que muchas personas no son capaces de admitir. Su vida era acomodada y fácil. El cumplimiento de aquel sueño le había generado una extensa riqueza y poder, tanto adquisitivo como social. Fama, fortuna, comodidad, lujo… sí, aquello debería haberle provocado felicidad o, al menos, había evitado sentir la angustia de no tener un colchón debajo si te atreves a buscar la "verdadera felicidad" que nadie determina. Sin embargo, él desdeñaba todo eso. No le gustaba, ni le gustaría. Al menos, algo tenía claro. Pero seguía sin entenderlo.

Debería ser feliz, ¡había cumplido su sueño! ¡Casi quince años trabajando exhaustivamente desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, día tras días, sin descansos, sin vacaciones, nada! Pero, ahora mismo, solo había vacío. Vacío, vacío, vacío, acompañado por una ligera llovizna que conseguía mojar levemente su cabello. Nadie le había advertido de lo que supondría cumplir la meta de tu vida. Si riges todo, absolutamente todo a ello, cuando te quedas sin él, lo pierdes todo. Todo. Nunca se había interesado en las cosas más allá de su sueño y de lo que tenía que hacer para cumplirlo, pero ahora esos pequeños detalles, esos pequeños momento que antes parecían insignificantes, ahora le parecían un mundo nuevo, una vida nueva. Y se sentía tan confuso por sentir aquello que no entendía nada.

Ah, de verdad, nunca pensó en llegar a vivir algo así, pero aquí estaba. Sin saber qué hacer, sin decidir el siguiente movimiento en su vida, sin tener un único objetivo en su vida. Fácilmente podía escoger un objetivo entre los miles de millones existentes en el mundo, algunos tan simples como comerse un helado, pero aquello le parecía tan inane que rozaba lo absurdo y, quizás, lo irónico. Tras cumplir la meta de su vida, no quería verse tras acabar un simple helado de chocolate. O vainilla, en su defecto. Al menos no se cerraba a ello.

No, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría hacer eso. Pero algo debía hacer. No podía quedarse a la deriva lo que le restase de vida, o lo que fuese. Porque estaba vivo, primera certeza. Y podía hacer cosas, segunda certeza. Y tenía un futuro, tercera certeza. Y, lo más importante, tenía un presente, cuarta certeza.

De pronto, lo vio. Había dedicado todo, todo, a una única causa: su futuro. Pero, ¿y su presente? ¿Dónde estaba su presente? Antes consideraba que su presente llegaría cuando alcanzase su futuro, pero su inmadurez o, quizás, falta de experiencia no le permitió ver que el futuro nunca puede alcanzarse. Una vez que alcanzas el futuro que tú esperabas se convierte inmediatamente en tu presente, y un nuevo futuro se abre ante ti. Y tan ofuscado estás en perseguir ese futuro incierto que no te paras a fijarte en el camino hacia él.

Ese camino hacia ninguna parte, también llamado futuro, debía estar cubierto por flores bonitas, rosas y claveles, agradables a la vista y el tacto. Debería estar anegado por tibia agua transparente, y estar rodeado por el aire más puro existente. Debería tener paradas de autobuses, esas donde te refugias de la lluvia y conoces a alguien inesperado, o te reencuentras con alguien a quien no veías desde hace mucho tiempo. Debería estar lleno de fuentes donde poder sentarte a compartir un momento íntimo con una persona que te haga sentir. Debería estar cubierto por un bosque donde sea agradable perderte entre sus olores y sus sonidos, o una playa por donde caminar sin rumbo a orillas del mar. Y todo eso, todos esos debiera, solo dependían de una sola persona, él.

Sonrió, sonrió, sonrió. Podía hacerlo, porque solo él podía hacerlo. Cogió su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, llamó a su jefe y le comunicó que renunciaba a su trabajo, su casa y que donase todo su dinero, colgando antes de que pudiese objetar nada. Apagó el móvil, esta vez para siempre, y lo dejó en la primera superficie que encontró, una pequeña mesa de bar con una graciosa sombrilla multicolor que la protegía de la lluvia. Caminaba alegremente, sin rumbo, aunque esta vez no lo necesitaba. Se fijaba en todo lujo de detalles: su ropa empapada, adherida a su cuerpo; la gente cubriéndose desesperadamente con sus paraguas, toda superficie mojada, el acuífero que desfilaba por las carreteras y era salpicado por las ruedas, los canalones soportando la intensidad de un río… Vaya, era una intensa tormenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una así, que no sentía una así. O, quizás, nunca le habían tomado la atención que necesitaba.

Corrió hasta la estación de trenes y sopesó las oportunidades que se abrían ante él hasta que se fijó en un nombre específico. Una ciudad. Sonriendo de nuevo, pagó el billete con el poco dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos, pero no necesitaba más. Agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y un pelo empapado a la recepcionista, y corrió hacia el andén. Se subió al vagón y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio. No era importante cuál era mejor, o la compañía más agradable, o las mejores vistas. Todo era disfrutable, hasta el más mínimo detalle que se percibiese como apático podía despertar sentimientos en él, sentimientos reales, presentes y palpables.

Observó la ventana y se vio reflejado a sí mismo. No supo determinar si fue su sonrisa o el reflejo de la luz lo que vislumbró su rostro, pero no le importó. Vio su sonrisa, desconocida para él, y sus ojos, centelleantes y llameantes que, por primera vez, observaba.

Algo comenzaba en ese mismo momento. Un presente, que no podía ser ni desconocido ni conocido, simplemente presente.

No sabía si podía llamarlo vida, pero no le importaba. No sabía si podía llamarlo felicidad, pero no le importaba.

Él estaba allí, sin maletas y sin un futuro. ¡¿Y a quién le importaba?! ¡A nadie!

* * *

 _Algo diferente que quería hacer. Realmente me gustó el resultado, fue un golpe de inspiración sorprendente que derivó a ello. Sobre todo me gustó porque escribí todo fluido, no tuve que pararme a pensar en la forma, o en el vocabulario. Puede que no lo parezca a simple vista, pero está, en parte, inspirado en Ash, por ello la etiqueta correspondiente. Aunque sea una parte muy mínima, quería subirlo aquí. Desconozco si continuaré con algún tópico más -me gustaría que así fuese-, o si llegaré a subirlo, pero de momento lo dejaré abierto a posibles entradas._

 _Athenasea._


	2. II

**[Dis]Tópicos.**

 _30/07/2016_

 _«Y fui derrotada_

 _yo, sin violencia,_

 _con miel y palabras._

 _Y, sola, en provincias_

 _de arena y viento,_

 _sin hombre, cautiva._

 _Y, sombra de alguien,_

 _cien puertas de siglos_

 _tapiaron mi sangre._

 _¡Ay luces! ¡Conmigo!_

 _Que fui derrotada_

 _yo, sin violencia,_

 _con miel y palabras.»_

— _Rafael Albeti._

* * *

—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Siempre te estás enfadando por todo, siempre estás gritándome por cualquier cosa que haga, y estoy cansado! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido!

Las palabras salieron por su boca sin ningún impedimento, acallando las demás voces que se alzaban a su alrededor. Sus irises vibraron lívidamente sin apartar la vista del autor de aquellas palabras, y sus cristalinos ojos chocaban con los suyos. Sin embargo, aunque su apariencia parecía ser neutra, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, por dentro sentía que todo su ser se quebraba por momentos. Y no era una expresión retórica: notaba cómo su estómago se retorcía en su interior, cómo su respiración se volvía irregular ignorando el intento por normalizarla. Los pedazos de aquello que se había roto pinchaban varias partes de su cuerpo, provocándole un agudo dolor en todas aquellas zonas que laceraba. Pero no iba a mostrar todo ello en público, delante de toda aquella gente. No iba a dejar ver lo afectaba que estaba por todo ello, _no iba a ser dañada otra vez_.

—Me alegro que hayas dicho la verdad de una vez. Esto lo aclara todo.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de salida, sin importarle los gritos que balbuceaban su nombre y los reclamos que le hacían al protagonista de la fiesta que se desarrollaba en aquella pintoresca casa en su honor. El griterío cada vez fue apagándose, convirtiéndose en una distorsión auditiva que se mezclaba con el sonido de su respiración. Sintió en más de una ocasión alguna mano que agarraba su brazo y trataba de traerla de vuelta allí, pero solo atinaba a soltarse con brusquedad y seguir andando, cada vez más deprisa. Hasta que, en el último agarre, se soltó bruscamente y empujó a dueño de la extremidad, sin importarle quién fuese. Después de ello, salió corriendo de la casa, dispuesta a no ver nunca más a nadie relacionado con todo aquello. A nadie.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se permitió reducir su ritmo y caminar, tratando de recobrar el aliento. La brisa nocturna castigaba su cuerpo, zarandeándolo hacia los lados con una inhóspita violencia, mientras que sus brazos y piernas desnudos sufrían las consecuencias de tal furor. Era una tormenta, y se asomaba en forma de varias gotas que comenzaron a anegar su rostro y demás partes de su ser. Pero, en ese momento, nada le importaba. Incluso le reconfortaba, le parecía justo que la naturaleza también la castigase.

Porque, a pesar de querer parecer orgullosa y altiva ante las palabras del muchacho, en el fondo sabía que eran ciertas. Sabía que tenía razón, y que ella era la culpable de todo aquello.

Se encogió en sí misma y trató de dar calor a sus extremidades con el tembloroso roce de sus manos, pero aquello era inútil contra la tempestad que la maltrataba. Se confió en demasía. Creía que había encontrado por fin el lugar a donde pertenecía, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. Siempre había sido apartada, tarde o temprano siempre era derrocada. Destronada de su propio imperio, de su propio mundo.

Mas sabía que aquello inevitablemente era culpa suya. Quizás era su destino vagar sola por el mundo, de un lugar a otro, sin ataduras de cualquier clase, ya que las cuerdas inmateriales eran las más rígidas de todos: amistad, cariño, amor, devoción, felicidad. Aquellas eran las que te ataban a hechos pasados, a personas concretas, a acciones determinadas, que te proporcionaban placer y alegría. Sin embargo, todo es efímero, todo se acaba. Todo acaba rompiéndose, siempre acababa rompiéndolo ella. Da igual lo que fuese, siempre acababa por destruirlo.

Desde pequeña había aprendido a no depender de tan finos hilos, ya que se desmoronan con la mínima brisa o movimiento que puedas hacerle. Había convivido con ella misma, aunque a veces fuese complicado. Pero, cuando los conoció, de verdad creía que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y estaba junto a ellos. Creyó ciegamente en que por fin había encontrado a alguien que la aceptaba tal y como era, con sus altibajos, más aspectos negativos que positivos. Pero se confió, tuvo fe, y la fe tiende a romperse cuando los ojos ven la verdad.

Sus piernas le habían llevado a la parada del autobús. Con suerte, uno de ellos estacionó en cuanto llegó, como un presagio de abandono, de huída. No dudó en subirse a él e ir a cualquier sitio, se conformaba con que estuviese lejos de allí, lejos de ellos. Se sentó en el primer asiento que vio y apoyó su frente en el empañado cristal, producto de la variación de temperatura entre el exterior y el interior. El vehículo la mecía mientras volvía a encerrarse en ella misma, mientras trataba de cerciorarse de su propio bienestar, a pesar de que fuese una vil mentira. Aunque ella era vil en sí: estaba huyendo como cobarde que era, siendo tan cobarde que no se atrevía a aceptar la realidad.

Sin embargo, así era. Y se odiaba a sí misma.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

No sabía decir con exactitud el tiempo que había trascurrido, pero no le importaba. Se había centrado en su trabajo en cuerpo y alma, tratando de olvidar y huir de sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. De los demás y de ella misma.

Madrugaba, desayunaba de forma ligera, y se dedicaba al cuidado del gimnasio hasta el atardecer, muchas veces saltándose la hora de la comida. Tras ello, cenaba reducidamente y se ausentaba entre sus sábanas, tratando de buscar cobijo y escondite. Todos los días eran iguales, monótonos y singulares, aunque ella era estable así. Había formado su propia fortaleza allí, infranqueable sin duda, y no dudaría en defenderla hasta el ambiguo final.

De vez en cuando el teléfono sonaba, y siempre era una odisea decidir contestar o ignorar. Podría ser sus jefes, y era obligación contestar, por el bien de su trabajo. Sin embargo, fácilmente podría tratarse de algunos de sus estoicos amigos, tratando de nuevo de solucionar el problema, y el problema no era otra cosa que ella.

Pero esta vez no tuvo que decidir. El timbre retumbó a través de todas las estancias, inundando el gimnasio y acallando el sonido del teléfono. Fue un salvavidas para ella: tendría la excusa para no atender el molesto aparato y, si era de importancia, volverían a telefonear. Y estaba convencida de que las personas ajenas a sus jefes se darían por vencidos y no volverían a intentar cambiar algo que era inamovible.

Corrió hacia las puertas acristalas y las abrió. Aunque desearía no haberlo hecho nunca. Se arrepentía de muchos actos en su vida, pero este, sin duda, se acababa de alzar en el podio.

Allí estaba él. La persona que le había dirigido aquellas palabras hacía ya tiempo indefinido.

No podía pasar otra vez por aquella penalidad, porque sabía que no lo resistiría. Haciendo acto de la poca valentía que residía en su mísero cuerpo, cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas a ella, en un inútil acto por impedirle la entrada al no grato visitante.

—Abre la puerta —le exigió, con un toque de enfado en su voz—.

—No —fue lo único que logró articular, ya que su voz y su respiración comenzaron a temblar—. Déjame en paz.

Trató de reunir el valor suficiente para confrontarlo, pero no lo encontró. No encontró ni un ápice del carácter endemoniado que le había llevado al desastre, al mismo infierno, donde estaba ella ahora.

—Quiero hablar contigo —volvió a espetarle, golpeando la puerta de cristal.

—¡Yo no! ¡Déjame!

Esta vez sí consiguió vocalizar un grito, aunque estaba lleno de lastimoso pesar. No era lo que ella pretendía, y se sentía peligrosamente al borde del abismo.

—No contestas a mis llamadas, es más, ¡no contestas a ninguna llamada! ¡Así que me he visto obligado a perder tiempo de mi vida en venir aquí, así que ábreme la maldita puerta!

—No era necesario. Si quieres disculparte, no tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes que decir nada, porque no hay nada más que decir.

La tempestad se había calmado, y el abismo había desaparecido. Le costaba menos mantener la neutralidad cuando otra persona perdía los papeles, como los había perdido él en ese momento. Se desprendió de la puerta y caminó a través del pasillo, ignorando el vocerío provocando por los gritos de quien trataba de forzar la puerta y abrirse camino por sí mismo. Siempre había sido altanero, orgulloso y valiente, capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Rasgos que ella había perdido.

El abandonado vio cómo su silueta desapareció entre la penumbra del pasillo de forma irredimible.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Suspiró mientras volvía a mirar su reloj por quincuagésima vez. Seguía postrado en la puerta, indemne, haciendo gala a la osadía y cabezonería que sus amigos no paraban de repetir que tenía, sobre todo ella. O, al menos, lo hacía. Pero la noche comenzaba a decaer, así como las esperanzas de que abriese la puerta e intentasen hablar de ello.

Mientras estaba en el asfalto y la idea de rendirse y volver a la comodidad de su casa se hacía más fuerte, un fugaz pensamiento cobró vida de forma peligrosa y alarmante. En todas las horas que habían transcurrido durante su espera no había habido ningún indicio de vida en el edificio. Ni una luz, ni un ruido, ni una voz. Nada.

Y ese tétrico pensamiento cobraba cada vez más fuerza en su interior, por lo que no dudo en tomar su impulsividad y ponerla en acción. Corrió hacia un lado de la calle en busca de lo que necesitaba y, en cuanto lo encontró, deshizo el camino y volvió hacia las puertas que les habían mantenido separados. La piedra chocó de manera brutal contra los cristales, haciéndolos pedazos y permitiendo su paso. Y no dudó ni un instante en entrar a la estancia y buscarla, con la esperanza de que se encontrase a salvo.

Recorría azorado todos los rincones de su casa, pero ningún signo de vida se percibía allí. A pesar de ser ya noche cerrada, toda luz estaba apagada, y nada se movía en su interior. Cerraba las puertas con una maldición y entraba en la siguiente habitación, sin resultado. Cuando hubo descartado la mayor parte de la extensión del edificio, recordó que no había mirado en su estancia favorita. Corriendo hacia aquel lugar, rezaba porque se encontrase allí, y se encontrase bien.

Y acertó. Su cuerpo se alzaba en frente de la gran extensión de agua que residía dentro de la piscina, encerrada entre cuatro muros de azulejos. Pero, a pesar de estar en el interior, el agua se encontraba turbulenta y salvaje, y un viento frío inundaba la estancia. Los grandes ventanales del techo se encontraban abiertos de par en par, permitiendo que toda la desazón de la noche entrase allí.

Su ropa temblaba debido a las ráfagas, pero su cuerpo tiritaba aún más, presa del miedo.

—¡Aléjate de ahí! —gritó. Su orgullo tapó su miedo y lo maquillo con enfado y agresividad.

Pero la figura le ignoró. Sus pies colgaban del bordillo, casi tan cerca del agua que, en una vorágine de ira, se la llevaría consigo.

—¡¿Todo esto es por lo que te dije?! ¡¿Se va a acabar así?!

—Nunca comenzó.

Fueron las dos últimas palabras antes de que una gran ola se levantase frente a los dos, cubriéndolos por completo. Se vio arrastrado hacia atrás por la corriente y, cuando pudo volver la vista al lugar donde estaba, su cuerpo ya no estaba, ella ya no estaba.

No dudó en tirarse a la piscina y buscarla, pero fue en vano.

Todo era en vano. Siempre lo fue, siempre lo era y siempre lo será para ella.

" _Sin ojos, sin voz, sin sombra._

 _Ya, sin sombra._

 _Invisible para el mundo,_

 _para nadie."_

* * *

 _Punto de vista desde Misty la mayor parte del relato, excepto la última parte, la cual es de Ash. Tanto el poema del comienzo como los versos del final pertenecen a la obra "Sobre los ángeles", de Rafael Alberti._

 _Athenasea._


End file.
